


Solve this riddle

by Licialys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Riddles, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licialys/pseuds/Licialys
Summary: Just a nice evening at home solving riddles.





	Solve this riddle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Twitter challenge where the prompt was to write a Pansmione chat, years after the war, with 400 words or less. It was originally written in French.  
> Written with the help of the Pouffy Squad. <3

“Good evening, honey.”

“Hey. You can’t begin to imagine the day that I had.”

“Come tell me about it. Here, have a glass of wine and we can talk while we eat.”

“Woh, candles? Did I forget our anniversary or something?

“Don’t be silly. Just come and sit. I’ve cooked a chestnut squash crumble with nutmeg.”

“And pine nuts?”

“And sweet chestnut bits.”

“Pansy… There’s something you want to ask me, right?”

“Can’t I just be an amazing girlfriend, cooking for her perfect girlfriend? But I might indeed need your help on some riddle Finch-Fletchley told me about at work today.”

“Really? And you couldn’t solve it?”

“It was mostly hints about Muggle culture. Even though I’ve been going out with you for five years, it doesn’t make me an expert on this.”

“I’d be happy to help. Tell me about it.”

“ _My first is the name of an orca needing to be freed._ ”

“Willy! It’s a great movie, I must have watched it dozens of times as a kid.”

“ _My second is the name of the actress who wanted to murder Bill._ ”

“Uma! I never showed you Kill Bill? You’d love that movie. The actress is amazing and I had such a big crush on her as a teenager. I’m pretty sure you’d like her.”

“Not as much as I like you.”

“Stop flattering me and continue with this riddle of yours.”

“ _And my last is a card game where you have to build melds and runs._ ”

“It’s Rummy ! I still remember the day my grandmother taught it to me when I was 6 years old. We'd always play together back then. I miss her so much…”

“I know babe. I’m almost done. _My everything is the one thing that would make me the happiest witch in the Wizzarding World_.”

“Willy Uma Rummy. Will you… Marry… me…? Pansy, I…?”

“Hermione, I love everything about you, from your love of Muggle movies, to card games and riddles. And I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?”

Hermione, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes, looked at the amazing human being who had made her life happier for years. Who would have thought during their Hogwarts years that the young woman mocking her hair would end up seducing her? Better yet, who would have thought she’d tell her yes?


End file.
